Harry finds Ginny
by IfWeBurnYouBurnWithUs
Summary: Harry realises his feelings
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the charachters in this story etc. This is my second fanfic so hope you like it and please review!**

Harry stood at the altar thinking of the wonderful life ahead of him. He turned around to look at the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, in her beautiful white dress. The best day of his life had finally arrived.

Suddenly, someone pushed him to one side. "You're the best man, not the groom" laughed his friend Dean Thomas.

"Right" said Harry, snapping back to reality

He watched as Ginny took Dean's hand and they were joined in holy matrimony.

Then, when the ceremony was over, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. Her lips weren't moving but he could hear a voice saying "Harry, Harry" over and again...

"Harry". Harry opened his eyes and quidditch captain Oliver Wood was standing over him.

"C'mon. There is quidditch practice in 5 minutes."

"Okay. Can you please leave me to get changed?"

"Sure."

Oliver turned and left. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and thought about waking Ron up. He decided against it. He had enough on his mind, what with scabbers gone and plus this was Ron the extremely over-protective brother.

As he changed into his quidditch robes he thought "what does Dean Thomas have anything to do with Ginny?" The thought troubled him all the way down to the quidditch pitch. He was 13 years old. He was too young to have these kind of feelings. He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air. As soon as the cold morning air hit his face he forgot all about the dream and just enjoyed himself.

**Thanks for reading expect a new one next week. PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews I know its early but I can't help my wild imagination!** **Again please review!**

The night of the Yule ball Harry couldn't help but notice Ron was a little more agitated than usual. He seemed to have been angry since he found out that Krum had asked Hermione and she had said yes. Harry knew there was something between those two.

As Harry got into his dress robes he thought about the night ahead. He was probably going to regret not asking Cho sooner, because him and Parvati had nothing in common whatsoever.

"You ready?" Harry called to Ron. A flat "no" was returned. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" "I'll show you why." Ron came into the room wearing what looked like one of Aunt Petunia's dresses but with more frills. "Those are your dress robes?" asked Ron astonished. Harry was wearing a sort of muggle suit but a more cloaky version.

Harry had to literally drag Ron down to the Entrance Hall where they were to meet the Patils. Ron went in with Padma while Harry waited with Parvati awkwardly to make his entrance.

Harry saw Cho and thought that she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a gold dress that obviously cost a lot of money. "She's beautiful." he heard Parvati mumble. "I know." he whispered back before he realized she was looking the other way. She was actually talking about Hermione.

Hermione did indeed look beautiful. Krum went up to meet her and kissed her hand. She blushed the colour of beetroot and smiled nervously.

Professor McGonagall walked into the Entrance hall and tried to get everyone's attention. "All those who are NOT participating in the Triwizard Tournament please move into the Great Hall."

When everyone left Harry took his place in the line behind Cedric. Parvati took his hand and squeezed it. Harry gave her a nervous smile in return.

As the Great Hall grew silent they heard professor Dumbledore begin to speak.

"Welcome students, teachers, and guests. As you all know the second challenge is coming up." Dumbledore paused and there was a series of whispers.

Harry felt a shiver down his spine as he remembered the second challenge in two weeks. He still hadn't found out how he was going to survive under-water for an hour.

Dumbledore carried on speaking. "But for now, we hold the traditional Yule Ball. Please make space as the Victors will be entering soon."

There was a big hustle and bustle as people made room for the so-called "Victors".

Then Dumbledore went on about how the Yule Ball originated for what seemed like hours. Finally, he said "Now it is time for the Victors to enter." Harry felt a bit sick as the doors opened and he saw the crowd.

They were staring at Fleur, Hermione and Cho. Indeed they all looked beautiful. But when Harry entered there was a series of gasps and the room fell silent.

Harry had no idea what was happening. The seemed to all be staring at…_Ginny_

Harry had spent so much time being nervous and fantasizing over Cho that he failed to notice anything strange. Somehow Ginny and Parvati had switched places and now Ginny was his partner.

Ginny was easily the prettiest girl in the room. She was wearing a purple dress with shoes to match. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a bun.

She looked at him as the music began to play. They didn't have to talk. They could see how the other person felt just by looking at each other.

Ginny was a very graceful dancer. She got every move right, and when Harry got something wrong she would smile and help him.

When the dance was over Harry pulled Ginny close. He looked around for somewhere private. Ron was nowhere to be seen. He led Ginny into the nearest broom cupboard.

When they were there Harry looked at her and her eyes said "kiss me". And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
